Ai no Jutsu -Jutsu of Love-
by Haiji
Summary: If Kakashi hadn't gotten injured himself, if he had been more careful, everything might have turned out differently. He wouldn't have had to watch his former student turning paler and paler, his life force slowly flooding away. He wouldn't have had to witness the poor boy's breath turning weaker each passing moment. He wouldn't have had to feel so helpless, so miserable.


**My first fic EVER to be published, so be nice. Also note that English is NOT my native language, so there might be mistakes here and there. The story itself is set somewhere after the main series, possibly in Shippuuden, in the aftermath of an imaginary battle where Naruto almost lost his life. Am I being illogical? Or just lazy? Possibly both. Judge it yourself...**

* * *

After a mission that had nearly cost his former students life, Kakashi couldn't help but feel responsible.

He had been there, seen Naruto beaten into a pulp by the enemy, yet he hadn't been able to do anything.

He was supposed to be a teacher, a reliable adult that would protect his pupils to the last breath.

Even though it was naiive, Kakashi had promised not to let any of his nakama die anymore; it was the one and only thing he had sworn to himself.

But no matter how strong his resolve was, it wouldn't change the fact that he had failed to protect Naruto.

The sight of the young boy lying motionlessly on the ground, covered in his own blood, haunted his mind.

He had been just a few meters away from Naruto, only a dozen steps separating him from the boy, yet he hadn't been able move a muscle. It was all due to his own incompetence.

If Kakashi hadn't gotten injured himself, if he had been more careful, everything might have turned out differently.

He wouldn't have had to watch his former student turning paler and paler, his life force slowly flooding away. He wouldn't have had to witness the poor boy's breath turning weaker each passing moment. He wouldn't have had to feel so helpless, so miserable.

But there was nothing he could do. Not now, not back then.

Naruto had been in a critical condition when the medical team had arrived. The boy had suffered severe trauma in his head, had one of his lungs crushed and almost every bone in his body broken. Nobody expected him to make it, and Kakashi and the others were told not to get their hopes up.

But against all odds, Naruto survived.

After three days of intensive care from Tsunade, and with the Bijuu's impressive recuperative abilities, the boy started a road to recovery.

Only a week from the incident, the hyperactive blond was already up and about, amazing everyone with his speedy recovery.

Whereas Kakashi was still stuck on the hospital bed couching up blood back then.

Even though Naruto would be discharged from the hospital soon and things were slowly returning to normal, Kakashi couldn't stop blaming himself. Tsunade had tried talking some sense on him, telling how it wasn't healthy and how he would be crushed under the weight of his own guilt if he kept going like this.

But it had no effect.

The 'what-if's' and 'what-if-nots' were constantly occupying his thoughts. What if he had been able to prevent everything? What if he had been stronger? On the rational level, the jonin knew it was pointless to agonize over something that was in the past. However, on the emotional level he couldn't help thinking through every single alternative scenario that COULD have happened instead.

And that only left him feeling worse.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A familiar voice called suddenly, forcing it's way into the absent-minded jonin's brain, returning him back to the present. Kakashi turned around and saw a smiling face of the young boy whom the voice belonged to. He was wearing white, simple hospital clothing and a pair of sandals. Looking closer, the blond seemed to have broken the strap on one of his sandals, and the hem on his shirt had mud in it.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Naruto? Don't tell me you've snuck away from the hospital again?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly, though one could make out a tint of disbelief in his voice.

"Of course not! I was just, um, taking a walk is all", the boy answered hesitantly.

"Is that so? I was under the impression that you weren't allowed to leave your room because of the 'incident' the other day."

"Ahahaha..." Naruto just laughed, scratching the back of his head uneasily.

Kakashi sighed.

"What brings you all the way here?"

By 'here' Kakashi meant the memorial stone located near the Third Training Ground. Now that he thought about it, the surrounding areas would make an ideal place to hide if you've happened to escape from the hospital for a second time on the passing week and had an angry Tsunade chasing you.

Naruto crossed his hands behind his head and stretched.

"Nothing much. I just had a feeling I would find you here, sensei", he responded.

"Were you looking for me? Is something up?" Kakashi asked with a leisurely tone.

The blond's expression darkened instantly.

"That's the problem, Kakashi-sensei. NOTHING'S up!" he snorted, and continued with a frustrated tone, "I've been idle for so long that I'd LOVE to get some training done, but Tsunade-baachan won't let me."

"Now, now... That's totally understandable, considering the state you were in just two weeks ago. Even I'm still recovering, though my injuries weren't nearly as bad as yours", Kakashi explained.

Naruto squinted his eyes suspiciously. Why were adults always taking each other's sides, he wondered. "But, you see, I'm bored and I'd like to eat ramen and get some training done and see Sakura-chan and the others", Naruto complained.

"I know you do. But since most of the chuunins are on missions now, it may take a while until you have a chance to meet everyone." Kakashi said, giving his former student a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, but-"

"You should take it easy for a while, there's no rush." Kakashi said, and continued with a more cheerful tone, "Moreover, weren't you supposed to be discharged in just a few days?"

"Uh, yeah, at the end of the week..." the blond answered.

"That's something worth celebrating for, isn't it?" Kakashi asked with a reassuring tone.

"I guess...", the boy said, not sounding the least bit enthusiastic.

Despite the good news, Naruto looked like his head was already occupied by something else, something more important than his upcoming release from the hospital.

It was an unexpected reaction, considering how the boy had just complained the lack of action just moments earlier.

The blond stayed silent, seemingly deep in thought. Just as the older male was about to ask if something was wrong, Naruto broke the silence.

"You know, Kakashi-sensei, I-" he started, but stopped halfway through. Naruto thought he had already made his decision, but should he really be butting his nose into other people's business? The younger male bit his lip and averted his former teacher's eyes.

Kakashi noticed the blond's unusual behavior. Something wasn't right.

"Naruto", the jonin started with a softer tone, "you were about to say something just now, weren't you?"

Naruto swallowed.

The usually so nonchalant Kakashi-sensei couldn't have picked worse timing to get all attentive.

"It's nothing important, just forget it..." the blond mumbled a little absentmindedly, still not being able to look straight at the other.

Kakashi took a few steps closer to Naruto, reducing the distance between them.

He patted the younger male's shoulder encouragingly, and said; "Whether it's important or not, I'll listen."

The blond got slightly taken aback by the jonin's touchy feely behavior, but didn't brush his hand away.

Naruto raised his eyes, looking hesitantly at his former teacher. Would it REALLY be such a bad idea to bring it up now? Kakashi-sensei probably wouldn't get mad, but he didn't want to come up as an intrusive kid. It wasn't Naruto's fault that he had happened to overhear the conversation between Tsunade-baachan and sensei yesterday. He had tried telling himself that it wasn't any of his business, but after finding out that his former teacher was keeping himself responsible for his injuries, it HAD become his business. Kind of.

Kakashi was still waiting for him patiently, without pressuring him or telling him to hurry up. After a brief moment of consideration, Naruto decided to give in.

"It wasn't your fault, Kakashi-sensei." he whispered, so quietly he wasn't sure if his former teacher had heard him or not.

"Come again?"

"It wasn't your fault", Naruto repeated, and continued with more determination, "I know me saying this won't probably change much, but you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

"And what may you be referring to?" Kakashi asked with a carefree tone. "The case where one of the hospital nurses fainted after reading a few pages from one of my Icha Icha Paradise books? Or maybe that time when-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. It was a clear signal to his teacher to stop fooling around.

The older male didn't say anything.

Naruto kept his gaze glued on the jonin, without even blinking. But no matter how hard the boy tried, he still couldn't figure out what Kakashi was thinking. It was sometimes very hard to see what kind of feelings his sensei hid behind his mask.

The jonin still insisted on staying silent, so Naruto continued, this time putting more weight behind his words.

"Kakashi-sensei, look at me." he said almost demandingly. Kakashi blinked, and Naruto took that as a confirmation that he was listening now.

"Look. Aren't I walking? Aren't I breathing? Aren't I speaking to you now?" The boy asked, and continued without expecting an answer, "Yes, I got beaten up and almost ended up dying. Yes, I'm super mad and disappointed at myself for not being strong enough. And yes", the blond said, taking a small pause, and adding then; "I'm still alive."

Kakashi closed his visible eye, and sighed deeply.

"I'm a worthless teacher, aren't I?" he asked.

Before Naruto could protest, he continued; "To have even my former students worrying over me... I must be getting out of touch."

"Sensei..."

"I guess there's no hiding it anymore." Kakashi said, sounding a little self-conscious. "I can't deny your words. After you got severely injured, and there was no guarantee of your survival... I just couldn't help feeling guilty", the jonin confessed.

"But that's just weird! Nobody in this village would never -I would never- blame you for what happened!" Naruto said disapprovingly.

"I know. I know you wouldn't." Kakashi admitted, and continued: "But it's not always that simple."

"But-" Naruto started, but couldn't get too far this time, either.

"By the way, Naruto, mind telling me who told you all this?" Kakashi asked, sounding like his normal self again.

"Eh?" Escaped from the surprised blond's mouth. His sensei was a master at changing subjects and making others feel uncomfortable in the process.

"U-Um...The thing is..."

"Go on", the older male said, looking somewhat impatient. Naruto swallowed.

"The thing is, nobody actually TOLD me anything...", the boy mumbled, turning his gaze away.

"Aa-a... Eavesdropping is a bad habit, sensei is disappointed", Kakashi said, shaking his head and looking exaggeratedly sad.

"I- I didn't do it on purpose!" Naruto said with haste, waving his hands in front of him frantically. "It was an accident!" he added.

"Hmm? Is that so?"

"O-of course!" the blond started hastily, "Tsunade-baachan was supposed to come check on me at the hospital and when she didn't show up I decided to get some fresh air and then I kinda saw you two standing there in the garden and I was just about to say hi but then I heard you talking about me and I got a little curious and hid behind a corner and-"

"You don't have to get so serious. I was just teasing you a little", the jonin said with a chuckle.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "You're cruel, Kakashi-sensei...", he said, sounding defeated.

"My bad, my bad...", the jonin said joyfully, and continued; "But I'm afraid that I'm nowhere as cruel as a certain Hokage when she finds out about your little adventure."

"Ugh! Just thinking about it gives me shivers...", the blond said, glancing at his both sides warily. Luckily there was no sign of Tsunade-baachan ambushing him from the nearest shadows.

"Well, you've already managed to get on her bad side, so why not go all out on this short period of freedom that you have left?" Kakashi asked playfully.

"What do you mean?" The younger male questioned.

"Well, you DID say you wanted to get some training done", the jonin reminded, and continued with a mysterious tone; "And I have this new jutsu I've been meaning to teach to you..."

Naruto's face brightened up, almost like the sun coming out behind the clouds.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked excitedly.

Kakashi nodded.

"YOSSSHAAA!" The blond yelled.

"Woah, woah. Hold your horses."

"What kind of jutsu is it? Ninjutsu? Genjutsu?" Naruto kept asking.

"Hmm... It's a little hard to describe." the older male said with a thoughtful voice.

"So, what does it do?"

"Well... It depends widely on the user and the one it's used on...", the jonin pondered. "It has no effect on certain type of people, but it can have long-lasting effects on others."

"Sounds pretty vague to me..." Naruto noted.

"Maybe it would be the best that I'll show it to you", Kakashi said finally. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I was BORN ready!" The blond exclaimed.

"That's the spirit. First of all, stand still. Straighten your posture. Yeah, just like that. Now, close your eyes", Kakashi guided.

Naruto squinted. "That sounds kinda fishy...", he mumbled.

"It's okay", the jonin assured, "And keep them closed, no peeking allowed."

The blond gave him another skeptical look, but obeyed his teacher nevertheless.

"Well? What's gonna happen next?" Naruto asked, sounding impatient.

After receiving silence for an answer, he tried carefully; "Sensei...?"

There was still no response, but Naruto didn't want to accidentally spoil whatever it was to come, so he didn't move or open his eyes.

The jonin before him took a step closer.

Then, without a warning, and without bothering to take off his mask, Kakashi bended down and planted a small kiss on the blond's forehead. It wasn't like him to be so open about his feelings, especially about feelings of love and care, which he usually kept hidden. But when it came to Naruto, a dear student whose growth he had been able to follow in over the years, it was different story.

Because Naruto, if anyone, deserved every bit of that love. After all that he had gone through, after all the pain and suffering he had endured, the boy deserved happiness.

And if Kakashi could make him feel even a little bit happier, it was worth it. He wanted to protect Naruto, and to make sure that he always stayed his positive, carefree self.

When Kakashi lifted his gaze, he was met with a wide-eyed and shocked look from his former pupil. Naruto instinctively panicked. "Wha- wha- wha-?" The blond stuttered, quickly pulling away. No matter how hard the poor boy tried, he couldn't prevent the blush rising on his cheeks.

Kakashi looked at the flustered blond, seemingly amused of his response.

Naruto had more or less expected SOMETHING to happen. Taijutsu? Genjutsu? A completely new technique, even? But when he had felt Kakashi's hand brushing his bangs gently, and something warm and soft touching his forehead, he had realized it was neither. Getting suddenly kissed by his former teacher hadn't really been an option. Not until now, at least.

"W-what was that!?" Naruto shrieked, after regaining his ability to form understandable sentences.

"Ai no Jutsu", Kakashi stated simply.

"H-Huh?" Naruto uttered, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"That's what it's called", the older male said in a laid-back manner, like he was just talking about the weather.

"You tricked me! Meanie!" the boy complained. Naruto tried to force his burning cheeks to regain their original color with sheer willpower. No such luck, of course.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I mean, it worked, right?"

If Kakashi meant how he was blushing from head to toe and how he secretly felt happy for his sensei's affections by "working", Naruto thought that he could just die from embarrassment.

"I-I just KNEW from the start that you had some kind of an ulterior motive!" the boy yelled, his face resembling a tomato by now.

"Now, now, don't say that. It's almost as if you're implying that I'm a pervert or something", the jonin scolded.

"You ARE a pervert!" Naruto insisted stubbornly.

"That isn't true. I'm just a teacher who realized he should be showing his feelings more often", Kakashi explained, and added almost sadly; "Before it's too late..."

The last sentence was left hanging in the air, followed by an awkward silence. Suddenly the atmosphere around them felt heavier.

Naruto had a lump in his throat. He tried swallowing, but the inside of his mouth felt like sandpaper.

The boy mentally slapped himself. He had almost forgotten why he had decided to see Kakashi on the first place. Naruto was supposed cheer him up and to make sensei stop blaming himself. And there he was, acting like an insensitive brat. Again.

"Ka... Kakashi-sensei, I-"

"Just kidding", the jonin said with a sing-song voice and patted the dumbfounded blond's head.

"O-Oi! Don't joke about things like that!" the boy shrieked, sounding like he couldn't decide whether he was relieved or annoyed.

Kakashi chuckled silently.

"I know, I know... that was a bit cruel", the jonin confessed.

"Man! I swear this is the last time I'll ever try to cheer you up!" the blond snapped, crossing his arms and rising his chin in protest. Kakashi watched how the boy turned his back on him in exaggerated anger, and smiled under his mask.

"Rest assured. My pride as a teacher wouldn't allow me to get comforted by my former pupil on a daily basis", Kakashi said in a friendly tone.

Naruto just snorted in response.

"There, there... How about we go grab a ramen bowl or two to make things even?" Kakashi suggested in an appeasing manner.

"Really?" The blond asked, forgetting for an instant that he was still supposed to be angry.

Naruto cleared his throat and asked warily; "You're aren't going to say 'just kidding' this time, are you?"

"It depends on your answer", Kakashi said simply.

"Well... my policy is to never turn down an invitation to eat ramen", he said and nodded to himself.

"It's decided, then." Kakashi said and smiled under his mask.

"Oh, I'm totally broke though, so you'll have to pay for us both." he added with a carefree tone.

"Eeeeh?! What's the point on inviting me then?" Naruto shrieked in disbelief.

"I'll promise to treat you next time... Maybe."

"Oi, oi! Is that any way for an adult to talk? And you're supposed to be a teacher!" the blond yelled, pointing his finger at Kakashi judgmentally.

"But I'm not technically YOUR teacher anymore", the jonin said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you have a point- Ah, no, that's not what I meant!" Naruto snapped.

"Now, now, calm down..." Kakashi said appeasingly, ruffling the angry boy's hair.

The boy's cheeks turned red from anger.

At least that's what the jonin thought.

* * *

-Owari-


End file.
